


lost and (un)found

by godaime_obito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, madatobi week remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Madara has possibly formed a habit of burning the stray pieces of paper starting with the Edo Tensei notes he found at nineteen. It’s just that the papers never make much sense to him, and what if they were something weird and someone else saw them and thought they were his? He returned a few papers to Tobirama, but they were honestly the only ones he had kept.





	lost and (un)found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letthecitybreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthecitybreathe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for your eyes only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487611) by [letthecitybreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthecitybreathe/pseuds/letthecitybreathe). 



Madara just arrived home from the office, and really, he’s still mad this village requires so much office work. He signed up for peace, not death by towers of paper. He’s worn out in that special way that says he didn’t move at all, and instead had all his energy directly syphoned out by endless monotony.

“Have you seen my research notes for Raijin no Ken?” Tobirama asks.

“Why are you in my house so much?” he complains, completely ignoring the question because he doesn’t actually have any idea what ‘Raijin no Ken’ is, and there is no way he’s admitting that.

“You don’t want me in your house? After you insisted I shouldn’t ‘run away’?”

“Wanting to go out doesn’t mean I’m prepared for ambush quizzes,” Madara grumbles, but noticeably deflates. “I’m glad you’re here, after a day like that there’s no one I’d rather see,” he assures. Perhaps Tobirama will forget about the thing the name of suggest is some sort of lightning sword- Madara’s not too stupid to figure that much out- in favor of some romance.

“Cheesy,” Tobirama says tartly, giving him a suspicious once over.

“You _like_ it when I’m cheesy,” he replies. Madara walks over to where Tobirama is standing with his arms crossed on the other side of the living room, and slips behind him. He wraps his arms around Tobirama’s waist, and rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck.

“A mood change this fast is a sure sign of something,” Tobirama says, more suspicious than before.

However, contrary to his words he relaxes into Madara’s hold. He uncrosses his arms and guides Madara’s head up. Then Tobirama twists around in his hold until they face one another, and kisses him. They skip straight over gentle and chaste and head straight to aggressive and heady, but it’s rarer that they don’t. Tobirama’s convinced that they are soulmates to match each other passion for passion, and that they’ll never be able to keep themselves calm in each other’s presence no matter how much time passes.

Madara’s feeling hot and light headed when he finally pulls back. He tightens his grip and turns to kiss Tobirama’s neck for a moment. He’s already lost himself in the moment, and forgotten why he was trying to distract him to begin with.

“Madara,” Tobirama manages, in between gasps and quiet groans, “what do you do with all of the papers I’ve lost that you didn’t put on my desk that day?”

He lightly lifts his lips from where he was attempting to leave an entire necklace of hickeys across Tobirama’s collarbone. “Burn them,” he says, completely without thinking about it, and then returns to his project.

That is not that surprising, considering this is Madara, but Tobirama is still not happy to have it confirmed. Scowling, he pushes Madara away from his collarbone and yanks his shirt back on properly.

“You have been burning my papers? You burnt my notes for Raijin no Ken?” he says, narrowing his eyes.

“Umm, yes?” Madara replies, slightly confused by the turn of events, and starting to feel like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

“You thought that was a good idea, _why_?”

“…habit?” he mumbles. After he burnt up those marked out notes when he was nineteen, burning them became standard. Tobirama has lost _a lot_ of papers over the years, and most of them he can barely understand what they’re about. The papers he returned were the exception, not the rule.

“Do not burn my papers,” Tobirama hisses.

“What do you do with my stuff?” Madara wonders.

“If I know it’s yours, and it’s not worthless like a dull kunai, then I give it back. Like your paperwork,” he replies. He still sounds rather annoyed. What is there to say to get this back on track?

“I promise not to burn any papers until after you see them,” Madara says, “but don’t mock me so much.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tobirama says.

He’s looking less annoyed, and more smug, which Madara supposes counts as an improvement. His answering glare clearly says, ‘you know what I mean,’ but Madara answers aloud anyway, “When you give me back my paperwork, every time since that first time, you poke at my organization, and make a mockery of me in general.”

“Fine. I’ll stop,” Tobirama grinds out, “but if you ever burn any of my research again it won’t be just it that ends up ashes.”

“Are you threatening me? What are you going to burn? What does that mean?” Madara hates when Tobirama’s vague like this.

“It means, you great buffoon-”

“I’m _not_ a buffoon.”

“-that you better shut up and go back to kissing me before I change my mind about forgiving you for what you did to Raijin no Ken.”

Oooh. Right. Madara can do that, in fact, he would love to do that.


End file.
